


Blue and White

by bubble_boy



Category: UB Funkeys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_boy/pseuds/bubble_boy
Summary: So this is a work in progress UB Funkeys fic, with no consistent update schedule yet. Yaaay. Hope y'all like it!





	1. Chapter 1

Mayor Sayso sighed, tapping his staff on the ground as he gazed at the portal. It had been quite a few minutes since he had seen his friend, and he was starting to become nervous. “Where are they?” he wondered to himself, starting as the swirling blue orbs adorning the portal began to shine brilliantly. A Glub appeared on the pedestal, fiddling with the watch on their wrist. Pressing a button, the image of the bipedal fish melted away, leaving a tall person dressed entirely in white. They hopped off the pedestal, wringing their cropped white hoodie out as the mayor approached them.

“There you are, U.B! How was the visit to Kelpy Basin?” he asked, patting them on the shoulder before discreetly wiping his hand on his suit. Sighing, the white-clad adventurer shook their head before wincing and pulling the hair ties from their messy buns.

“Not that good, unfortunately,” they murmured. “I wasn’t able to see any Henchmen, so I ended up helping a few Sprouts pick up some trash before coming back.”

Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, Mayor Sayso replied, “Well, that’s alright. At least you-” The mayor was interrupted by a loud BANG coming from behind U.B; turning to look, they saw the once blue circles on the portal had burst into glittering fragments, floating to the ground in an array of light.

“O-oh my gosh! Mayor, the portal just-” “I know, U. I know,” the mayor replied, voice wavering slightly as he shakily stepped up to the powered-down platform. U.B watched him, clutching their hands to their chest; they had never seen the mayor frightened before. Tapping one of the metal spires surrounding the circle with his staff, Mayor Sayso winced and moved off the pedestal. “I… I will have to tell Dr Tinker about this- development,” he stated, walking past U.B before clearing his throat and turning to them.

“Please, find whoever’s doing this. I fear- I fear this might be the beginning of a catastrophe.”

 

~~~

 

U.B huffed, stamping through the streets of Funkeystown with their head down, not even looking up when a hand landed on their shoulder.

“Yo! What’s got ya on the up ‘n out, my blanco amigo?” the hoodie-wearing Funkey said loudly, peeking around to look at U.B’s face. Scratch peeled off his headphones, waiting for a response before grinning. “Why so glum, dude? Here, why don’tcha listen to some ‘a these lo-fi beats I mixed up? That’ll getcha pumpin’.”

Shaking their head, U.B finally looked up at him. “I can’t right now, I have to get to a portal. It’s urgent, Scratch,” they replied, starting to walk away from him before turning back around. “If you see any Henchmen around, let me know. Or, uh, let the mayor know, I guess.”

“Oh, no problem, B! I gotcha,” he replied, stepping away before asking, “Uh, if you’re going on some world-saving quest, can I get a hug first? Just a quick one.”

Smiling, they nodded before pulling him into a tight embrace. “Don’t worry, I’ll see you later. Just need to check some stuff out, alright?”

Scratch nodded, hugging them close before grinning. “If you go to Laputta Station, I’ll meetcha there. I’m gigging for  a Xener party. Drop by; you know they’re outta this world!”

U.B giggled. “I’ll see you, Scratch!” they called, squeezing him one last time before running off down a side street.

Scratch chuckled, watching them go. “Man, that is one cute Funkey,” he murmured, slipping his headphones on and bobbing his head as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

U.B sighed, fiddling with their watch as they stepped onto the pedestal. They changed into a Dyer, wrinkling their nose briefly at the smell before walking onto the pressure plate and starting their journey to Daydream Oasis.  
Stepping off the portal, they were suddenly swept under a dark cape. “Don’t move,” a voice above them whispered, waiting for the shadow in front of them to pass before releasing them. Looking up, they could see a man with a cowboy hat shading his eyes.  
  
“Marshall!” they cried, hugging onto him and grinning excitedly. “Am I glad to see you. The portals are-”  
  
“I already know, Funkey,” Marshall muttered, glancing around before letting his cape flutter behind him. “I already saw Dali trying to wreck the one here. Not much he can do with those things he calls leaves, but it’s the thought that counts, in this case.”  
  
U.B nodded, standing and brushing his knees off from where he’d been crouching. “Why would Dali be doing that? If he destroys the portal, then there’s no way other people can come in, which means… No more money for him to take. This doesn’t make any sense.”  
  
“I don’t know, and I don’t care. We just need to stop him,” he replied, pointing at him. “Just go talk to the Dyer, see if they know. They do have some good ideas every once in a while.”  
  
U.B nodded, starting to walk off before turning around and looking at him. “Marshall? How’d you know it was me?” they asked, fiddling with the necklace around their disguised neck.  
  
“...You always have this smell about you,” he replied. “Even under all that Funk.”

~~~

U.B stepped into Dyer Digs, humming softly along with the sitar that was being played… somewhere. Waving at the Dyer sitting in the market stand, they walked over to the Dyer spiraling around the game portal. Laying down beside one, they rolled onto their side and propped themself up. “So… Seen anything unusual happen?” they tried, frowning as the Funkey didn’t answer. Was she asleep? Suddenly, she hummed, making them jump.  
  
“Yeaaah… I saw this butterfly land on my message disc,” she murmured. “It was, like, really pretty… I haven’t seen any butterflies round here in the ‘shrooms since… I dunno.” She shrugged, laying an arm over her face and sighing. “Last week?”  
  
U.B grinned nervously, scooting closer. “No, something unusual. Like, a portal crashing or something?”  
  
“What? No, that would be ridiculous. Why?” She sat up, looking to them. “Did something happen?”  
  
“What? No!” they cried, sitting up and wincing as everyone around the game portal shushed them. “No, nothing happened. Uh… This is all a dream?” they tried, sighing in relief as the Dyer shrugged and laid back down. “Works for me, dude. Have fun out there.”  
  
They raised an eyebrow, standing and brushing some dirt from their knees as they walked out. The disguise melted away with a press of a button on their watch, not looking where they were going as they walked. Suddenly, they bumped into someone, yelping quietly as the Funkey grabbed their hand.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry!” he said, looking down to U.B with a smile. “Oh! Oh my Lucky Lady, you’re U.B! This is my lucky day!!”  
  
“Lucky! Good to see you,” U.B replied, smiling as they squeezed his hand. “What’s up?”  
  
“What’s up? Well, the sky, of course! But I’m so glad I ran into you. Have you seen what Dali’s been up to?” he asked, smile dropping as he whispered, “He’s trying to break down the portals!”  
  
“I know, I know. Don’t worry,” they replied, patting his hand gently. “We’re working on it. ...You didn’t happen to see anything-”  
  
“Oh yeah!” he interrupted, nodding quickly. “There was some guy talking to Dali a while ago. I didn’t get a good look at them, cause Dali saw me and I had to run, but he was kinda short, and he had a cloak on.”  
  
“A cloak?” U.B repeated, Lucky nodding. “Well, I’ll be sure to tell Mayor Sayso. Thank you for the information!” The Lucky smiled, hugging them quickly before skipping off. U.B sighed softly, rubbing the back of their head before starting off to the Great Dairy Divide. Maybe Marshall could help them figure out who this mysterious person was…


End file.
